


Good Boy

by RonaldRx



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cockwarming, Collars, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Kink, Edging, Exhibitionism, Felching, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Fingers in Mouth, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Masks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, as punishment, fetish club au, i guess, it's ZsaszMask x Reader wtf did you expect anyway, it's really kinky y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Roman has a business meeting in his club’s private area and the man he’s meeting with insisted on you and Victor to be present. Some filthy shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Reader, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz/Reader, Victor Zsasz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzifersboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzifersboyfriend/gifts).



> Heya! 
> 
> Uh, so yeah, this was a request of my good friend Luzifersboyfriend here and uhhhh we fleshed it out together and this is what came of it, when I wrote it eventually.  
> It's also been posted on my Tumblr, as always: RonaldRx  
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \- Ronny
> 
> PS I apologise if some of it is a little unrealistic or sth, but uhhhhhh suspension of disbelief??? Smut doesn't always have to make sense??? Idk, lol.

“I’d much rather stay up here, Daddy. Please?” You whined as Roman fastened the leather harness around your naked torso.

“As I said, this particular business partner has asked me to bring my two boys to the meeting. I want to get on his good side, so you’re both coming with me, ‘kay?” Roman said, making it final by his tone and signature use of 'kay.

You were feeling a little daring, though, driven by not wanting to be present during the business meeting and rather just staying up in the loft and playing with him and Victor all night long there.

“But Daddy-,” you started.

Roman fixed you with a fierce glare, effectively silencing you.

“Are you Daddy’s good little boy?” He asked, or rather cooed, stroking a thumb over your cheek.

“Yes, Daddy,” you immediately replied, nodding.

“Then act like it and shut your mouth, 'kay?” He commanded, patting your cheek.

You did as you were told, shooting him an apologetic look.

Roman nodded and went over to a drawer in the dressing room, where you, Victor and Roman were in, getting ready for the meeting.

Victor stood beside you, already dressed completely. He was almost entirely naked, like you; only wearing leather hot pants that showed off his thighs and ass, a leather harness that accentuated his pecs really well and showed off his scars, a studded leather collar and leash that hung over his torso, and a muzzle that had been custom made just for him, like everything else he was wearing.

You also wore the leather hot pants, harness, collar and leash. Though, you felt like the harness didn’t make your chest look as great as Victor’s, but that was alright. Your ass was definitely a good compensation for it, though.

Then Roman came back with your mask in hand. You didn’t know you’d wear it that night, and a part of you figured that Roman hadn’t planned on it either because then he would have prepared it beforehand. It was probably due to your whining.

The mask was also made of black leather, went around your face and covered it in strips of leather, connected by rings that sat on your cheeks, middle of your hairline, and came together at the back of your head. The mouth area was mostly free, as there was a ring gag incorporated into it. Of course, this had all been made by Roman’s request and so the metal ring of the gag fit perfectly around his cock, even a little loosely actually, because he didn’t like it to be too tight.

“Open up, sweet boy,” Roman said.

Obediently, you opened your mouth. He fit the gag in and then fastened the mask around you. When it was set, a content sigh left through your nose.

Roman smiled down at you. Then he turned around and took his black mask from its stand, putting it on. As he turned back around to face you and Victor, either of your breaths stuttered. Seeing Roman in the black skull mask was absolutely breathtaking each and every time to the both of you.

His eyes gleamed, as he was probably smirking satisfied behind the mask. He knew what effect it had on the two of you.

“C'mon then, we’re gonna run late,” Black Mask commanded, taking either of your leashes into his hands and led you through the loft and to the elevator that would bring you downstairs to the club.

Going through the club, dressed as you were, always made you a little squeamish, but it also aroused you in the way that everyone could see how Roman owned you entirely. It was also helped by his club being a fetish club, so all patrons weren’t dressed much differently to you or Roman, who was wearing one of his white suits, a black dress shirt and white tie.

Eventually, you walked through the door to Roman’s private area of the club, where he had business meetings that couldn’t be done in the main area. He sat down on the leather couch, spreading his legs wide enough, so you could fit between them easily, kneeling there on a cushion. Victor stood beside the sofa, hands behind his back.

The business partner would arrive soon and you were getting fidgety with nerves. You weren’t allowed to touch Black Mask, unless told to, so your hands rested on your knees, tapping away, and your back was straight, your head lowered in submission. You were shifting a lot, though. The plug inside you dug into the places that made you moan and you just couldn’t hold still, as your anxiety got a little worse each second.

Roman has had enough eventually and tugged at your leash that was still in his hand. You startled, almost losing your balance with the force of the tug.

With wide eyes, you stared at him. He wouldn’t punish you, now, would he? Not when he was about to have a meeting.

Black Mask let go of your leash and unfastened his belt and pants, pulling out his half-hard cock.

“Come here, baby. Take Daddy’s cock in your mouth, hm? Keep it nice and warm, while I’m talking to that fuck.”

You nodded, eager to do as you were told. You loved having his dick down your throat, loved to keep it warm and just leave your mind at rest, while you were busy with his length.

He took your leash into his hand again and tugged you forward, steadying your head with his other hand, as he guided his cock through the ring of your gag and into your mouth. It was just about to breach your throat, when he stopped, letting you get your head comfortable on his thigh. Your breaths were heavy, yet shallow, your eyes half-lidded and drool had already made its way down your chin before, but now it was steadily dripping down onto your collar and chest.

Roman hummed approvingly, stroking your hair back affectionately, “There’s my good boy.”

Finally, you could hear the door open. The business partner.

It was all a bit of a haze to you, but pleasantries were exchanged and then he sat down on the couch beside Roman. Kneeling in front of him was a woman. You could see her in the corner of your eyes.

You tuned out what they were saying, when you noticed that they got right into business.

After a little while, though, Roman’s grip on your leash tightened, accidentally pulling you forward with it. You startled, choking on his cock for a moment. He let you pull off a little. You looked up at him and tried to listen to what they were saying.

“My boys aren’t here to be shared. Both of them are mine and mine alone,” Black Mask spoke above you.

His anger and possessiveness were barely concealed. So that was why his grip had tightened then. You relaxed a little again, suckling on his cock in your mouth.

“However, if you are so keen on seeing them in action…,” Roman murmured a moment later.

You didn’t know what he was doing, couldn’t see it as your eyes had gone half-lidded again and just wouldn’t open up more, your vision a little blurry, too. However, you could feel him shift his torso and move his arms.

Then you could hear someone walk. Victor perhaps?

It turned out to be Victor, when he was suddenly behind you, unbuttoning your hot pants and pulling them down. You shifted to accommodate him and make it easier for him to slide it down your legs and off completely. Then you spread your legs, your genitals almost touching the floor beneath you. With that, you also sunk down further onto Black Mask’s cock, once again just about to breach your throat.

You could hear some rustling behind you and then you felt Victor’s hand wrap around the end of the plug inside of you. He pulled it out, some excess lube dripping onto the floor, and the plug landing on the floor.

Then you could feel his cockhead against your entrance, pressing in until he was fully inside of you. You moaned, sending vibrations through Roman’s cock in your mouth. In reaction, he buried his free hand in your hair and gripped it tightly, making you moan again. You could feel him getting harder. This entire time he had been going between soft and half-hard.

Victor started moving, thrusting into you in a brutal pace; the noise of skin slapping against skin deafening. The force of his thrusts kept pushing you forward and down Roman’s cock, fucking it into your throat. Above you, Black Mask groaned. It was muffled by the mask, which made it even more arousing to you, making you feel hot all over.

Suddenly, he pulled you off his cock by your hair and leash, holding you just half an inch above it. You were panting, drool running down your chin, dripping more onto your chest and making it wet with spit.

Tears shone in your eyes as you blearily looked up at him. Then he put two of his leather-clad fingers in your open mouth, pressing down on your tongue, breaching your throat, making you gag a little with how forceful he was. All the while, Victor kept thrusting into you. It was driving you crazy. You felt close to coming. You moaned loudly, feeling the hotness and pressure in your abdomen and between your thighs.

Black Mask removed his fingers from your mouth and made a hand gesture you didn’t catch. It wasn’t for you anyway.

Promptly, Victor pulled out completely and didn’t move. You whined. You were so close and now it was gone. The tears started falling then, unable to regulate your frustration.

“Oh, what beautiful boys you have indeed. Truly amazing. So obedient, too,” you could faintly hear the business partner praise you and Victor.

“They are, aren’t they?” Black Mask rasped, still holding you tightly above his hard cock.

You wanted it back in your mouth so badly. You wanted Victor back in you, too. This was your punishment then, wasn’t it? Being denied of your orgasm. Fuck knows how many times Roman would deny you in the end. If he even let you come at all.

A moment later, he shoved you down on his cock again, filling your throat with it and making you choke. Your nose buried in his well-kept pubic hair, your throat convulsed around his hard cock, tears and spit started streaming down your face. You couldn’t breathe. Black Mask pulled on your leash in a way that made your collar tighten around your throat, trapping his cock in your throat and cutting off any hope of being let up for air.

As your vision started to get fuzzy and you felt that you were about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, Roman pulled you off his cock, letting loose on the leash.

You gasped, gulping down air.

“Good boy,” Black Mask cooed.

Your ears burned with it.

Then a whine was to be heard behind you. Victor. He probably felt neglected.

“Right, right. Go on then,” Roman commanded, twirling his finger.

Victor began mounting you again, pushing his cock back into you with one hard thrust, making you jolt forward and loose your balance completely. You fell face first into Black Mask’s crotch, your chest hitting against the couch’s cushion. With it, the leash pulled back your collar and choked you with it again. Roman didn’t do anything to help you.

Eventually, Victor bodily shifted you, heaving you upwards and bouncing you on his cock, while thrusting up and into you. The pressure on your throat was released with it and you gasped again. Your mind was completely blank by now. All that you wanted was to please your partners and eventually come undone yourself.

Black Mask was looking at the two of you for a moment, his piercing gaze lingering on you; then he turned his head towards the man he had the meeting with in the first place and just continued talking as if nothing had happened at all.

“Don’t let him come,” Roman commanded, interrupting the other man mid-word all of a sudden.

It was directed at Zsasz, who was speeding up his thrusts again, having changed your position a few moments before. He was gripping your waist with such a force that it was certain to leave bruises on you.

Then you could hear him whine and groan again, feeling his cock twitch inside of you, his warm come filling you up. You moaned. It was ecstatic. You were so close again, but you knew you couldn’t come. After all, you weren’t allowed to. So you forced yourself to think of something that would turn you off. It was hard, your head so empty, but you managed.

Victor pulled out of you, his come dripping out of your hole and onto the floor.

Faintly, you registered Roman and the man he was talking to exchanging their final words and bidding their goodbyes to each other.

Finally.

When he had left, Black Mask fixed you with his dark gaze.

“Up.”

You tried to follow his command, but your body wouldn’t exactly cooperate. Victor helped you, steadying you as you got back on your knees and shifted to get your feet under yourself. Then you got up on unsteady, trembling legs, basically falling onto Roman. He caught you automatically, holding your back with one hand, gripping your thighs with his other.

He lifted you up a little, shifted you, and then your dripping entrance was just above his cock, hovering over it. Pushing his cockhead into you, he shoved his full length into you right after, making you moan loudly. You were so fucking sensitive due to Victor’s previous rough fucking, but you couldn’t have possibly felt any better than in this moment.

Black Mask lifted you up and down with his hands, while also thrusting upwards, making you bounce in his lap. Victor sat down next to Sionis, only looking at him. That’s something the two of you had in common, too; your infatuation with Roman.

All too soon, Black Mask was groaning deeply, shoving his cock deep into you and coming inside of you. Your voice completely raw and hoarse at this point, you moaned again.

He leaned his head back for a moment, just breathing, gripping your hips tightly, holding you up.

Then he lifted you up and shifted you so that your back hit the couch’s cushions, lying you down onto it. He got up, put his cock away and closed his pants and belt. After that, he sat down again, but this time where your head was resting against the sofa’s armrest, shifting you a little, so he could fit in between. Then he put your head on his thigh, letting it rest there.

Your legs were spread obscenely wide, giving Victor a full view of your private parts that were covered and dripping with both of their come.

“Clean him up, pet.”

Victor nodded and took his muzzle off. Then he dived down, lapping up their combined come around your entrance first and then he pushed in his tongue, fucking you with it and eating their come right out of you.

It felt incredible, but also painful with how aroused and overstimulated you were by that point.

Lost in the sensations, you were startled as Roman suddenly pushed his bare fingers into your mouth. He pulled them out when they were thoroughly soaked and smeared your spit on one of your nipples, tweaking and rubbing it, making you moan even louder and feeling even more overwhelmed.

Both of them continued to stimulate you like that relentlessly, driving you crazy with it. Your voice was hoarse and broken, barely any noise coming out anymore.

“Come for Daddy.”

You did. You convulsed, shook, your entire body quaking as you painted yourself with your own come.

Zsasz stopped fucking you with his tongue, when you were twitching with the aftershocks and lifted his head up. Roman petted your hair, brushing it away from your sweaty forehead.

Then he unfastened your mask, pulling the gag from your mouth and threw it on the floor beside the plug. After that, he pulled off his mask, too, gently laying it down on the armrest.

“Such good boys. Both of you,” he praised Victor and you, smiling down at you.

Zsasz grinned, showing off his gold teeth. You smiled, looking drunk and high.

“Aw, sweet boy. C'mon, let’s get you upstairs, hm? Take care of you properly,” Roman cooed, helping you to sit up.

You were floating, feeling on top of the world. Nights like that were your favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> As always with such fics: If you're a (cishet, especially) woman, you can interact, but don't be creepy or fetishistic, please! Please understand that this fic has been written for mlm/nblm folks and not you, thanks!


End file.
